In order to be able to let trains pass with greater comfort for the user and, moreover, also with greater speeds over curved sections, it is known from the industrial example that the vehicle superstructures can be disposed pivotably about a longitudinal axis on the chassis part with the carriage so that the passenger car can bank on the curve and, with than, counteract centrifugal forces.
In the case of the industrial example, a solution has become known, for which a sensor scans the rails optically in order to arrange for a hydraulic swiveling adjustment of the freight car body from the therefrom calculated radius of the curve in conjunction with the measured speed. It is obvious that this is an extremely complicated method which is not suitable for electrical toy and model trains.
For applying this design principle to such electrical toy and model trains, a vehicle of the initially-described type has become known, which is described, for example, in the "Hornby Railways" catalogue, Aug. 29, 1983, page 6. Next to the stanchions of the carriages, on which the sloping ramps, disposed under the roof of the freight car body, are supported, hooks, which are offset by 90.degree. relative to these, are additionally provided. These hooks are intended to prevent the freight car body and the carriages from coming apart. However, this type of suspension without a central, self-aligning axis of rotation leads to considerable slackness in the suspension, which reflects itself in a driving behavior which contradicts the industrial example and is unsuitable for the present-day strict demands of toy train devotees.